Sandblasting is typically performed by directing a stream of abrasive materials expelled from a hand held nozzle onto the surfaces of a work piece. Such work is often performed in closed booths and other dimly lit areas. One current approach for increasing the light level to improve visibility for the person operating the sandblasting equipment is to mount a halogen lamp to one side of the sandblasting nozzle. The drawback of such a lighting arrangement is that as the operator maneuvers the sandblasting nozzle, the sandblasting nozzle can rotate, thereby rotating the lamp about the axis of the sandblasting nozzle. This can move the beam of light emitted by the lamp away from the location desired to be illuminated. Since the lamp is offset from the axis of the sandblasting nozzle, the weight of the lamp may also cause the sandblasting nozzle to twist in the operator's hands if not held tightly. The lamp also employs a supply of pressurized air to cool the lamp as well as to remove contaminants, tending to make the sandblasting nozzle/lighting system relatively complex and awkward to handle.